


Thanks

by CuteCat213



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213





	Thanks

Thank you for always being there,  
To read with me, to prove you care.  
To answer me each time I call,  
to help me fly each time I fall.  
For all the times that I've been down,  
to pick me back up off the ground.  
For all the times that I've cried,  
for being proud when I just tried.  
So thanks or all the love you've shown,  
it's thanks to you that I have flown.  
Thank you much for all you do,  
Thank you just for being you. (Love you~)


End file.
